


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - A Hannigram Video

by solamentenic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solamentenic/pseuds/solamentenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram video by Queen's <i>Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - A Hannigram Video

[Video can be found here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lCyqqM8Nao)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://wiith-my-hands.tumblr.com)


End file.
